


I Need You

by OneManBand



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Dom, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Oh lord that's not a tag, Rough Sex, Size Queen Keith, There's some plot?, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneManBand/pseuds/OneManBand
Summary: Keith's Galran genes just like to make life difficult for him, but that's okay. He has Lance to help.





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> This def isn't my first ff but it's the first that I've ever published on here. I'm a little nervous, ngl.  
> Also it's like 3am, I proofread but all mistakes are my own.  
> Also also, how tf do you guys keep it at like 1200 words??????? I got like 2 paragraphs in and realized I couldn't do it.

It started practically in the middle of battle.

The team was under so much fire, they weren’t able to get close enough to each other to form Voltron. Instead, they were vigilant and watched each other’s back while praying that they got out of there alive. Blue and Yellow were dancing around each other, blocking and firing at the Galran fighter ships while Red and Black defended Green who was slowly but surely pushing vines and trees into the cracks and crevices of the large battleship that cast intimidating shadows on the planet beneath. 

“Hunk, watch your six!”

“Thanks, man, I got a few off of you too!” 

“Shiro, they’re not stopping, we have to retreat.”

“No, hold your ground, they’re thinning.”

“Pidge is right, we have to back down, there are way too many for us to handle without Voltron.”

“I don’t know what you’re seeing, Mullethead but it’s definitely not the same thing we are.”

Keith’s brows furrowed, irritated at the lack of will exuding from his teammates. They could hold their positions if they just tried harder. This was the third time this week that the Galra had gotten the drop on them and it was wearing on all of them. Even Lance was starting to get short and that’s practically unheard of.

To be honest though, Keith was feeling the effects of their constant action too. His body was starting to get sluggish and he felt constantly hot under the skin, almost itchy. Fuck, everything about their current situation sucked.

“Shiro, we can do this,” he tried again. The sound of the black paladin grunting could be heard over the comms as his lion was hit and thrown a few hundred feet back. Pidge sighed, getting into another hole and piercing the hard armor of the ship with vines. 

“Keith we’re tired, we can’t take them right now,” Hunk complained as he braced himself, getting knocked into the blue lion. 

“Hey!”

“Sorry, bro.”

Keith gripped the joysticks on his controller harder.

“Look, if we all ju—” 

“Keith, knock it off and shut up, this isn’t your call!” Lance barked, anger coating the edges of his voice.

 

And there it was. It happened right then. 

Keith moaned.

All of the paladins stopped what they were doing immediately, focusing in on the sound. Lance’s eyes grew wide as the sound bounced around in his head. What the actual fuck.

“What the actual fuck,” Pidge cackled out loud, doing her best to hold back a laugh.

“Oh my god,” Hunk echoed his disbelief. “Please tell me that wasn’t…”

“I..I didn’t mean..!” Keith stammered, lion pouncing down on an oncoming ship and destroying it. 

“Focus, team,” Shiro said sternly, getting the attention of the flustered paladins. “Pull back and meet up at the castle, we need to get out of here; there’s way too many of them. My word is final.”

With a flurry of acknowledgement, the lions were eventually able to get back to the castle and with quick thinking on Allura’s part, wormhole out of their current positions to a new one, several hundred galaxies away.

 

They all stood in the observation deck, going over what went right and what went wrong during the battle. 

“We left too many openings and probably had too many blind spots,” Hunk suggested, thinking about how he kept getting shot from his left side. “We should probably train in the lions more often to get better at covering them all in a small space.”

Shiro nodded, proud of the participation he’s getting from the overworked team. 

“Right and what else was there?”

“Well,” Pidge grinned, a deadly spark shining in her eye. Keith gulped, recognizing that look on her face. “Keith turned into a puddle when Lance used his big boy voice.”  
Keith’s eyes went wide and his face turned more red than his lion. Lance shifted uncomfortably, remembering how just one small sound from Keith made all of his blood run south. Shiro sighed, sounding like a tired parent.

“Keith was all like oooooooohhh, Lance, speak to me like that in bed, pleaseee,” Pidge mocked and made kissy faces.

“Lance, ohhhhhhh, Lanceeeeeee,” Hunk joked, copying Pidge’s kissy face though his laughter. Lance crossed his arms and frowned.

“That’s enough you two,” Shiro reprimanded. “Good job today, everyone. Even though we had to retreat, we did our best and you should be proud. I think it’s time for some well earned R&R, yeah?” 

At the obvious dismissal, Keith turned on his heels and stomped out of the room, not looking back. Pidge and Hunk were still laughing and Lance rubbed the back of his neck, grumbling.

 

***

 

The awkward air from earlier eventually cleared and everyone was conversing normally around the blue food goo they were eating for dinner. Lance took a swig of his juice (at least he hoped it was juice) and grinned at Hunk.

“No way man, you’re huge. There’s no way you would lose against Shiro. Arm wrestling’s a breeze for you!” he chided. Hunk gave a full bellied laugh.

“I might be meaty but Shiro’s beefy, there’s a difference!” It was Shiro’s turn to chuckle.

“No, no, no okay there’s only one way to settle this,” he smiled and held his human arm out across the table. Hunk puffed his chest out and rolled up his sleeves. 

“I’m the least confident person in the world right now,” Hunk lamented as he watched Shiro’s bicep bulge as it flexed with the motion.

“Stop being such a baby, I know you’ll win!” Lance cheered and almost slammed his cup down on the table, letting the pink liquid bubble out a little.

“40 GAC on Shiro!” Pidge said, throwing money onto the table.

“50 on Hunk,” Lance joined in and fished the crumpled bills out of his pocket.

Keith sat in his seat, chewing his food and watching the circus in front of him. He was still feeling strange after earlier and was trying to stay as invisible as possible in an attempt to keep out of the mess unfolding at the table.

Hunk and Shiro grabbed hands and gave each other their best intimidating glare. 

“Alright!” Pidge started, putting her hand on the tops of theirs. “You know the rules, no playing dirty and first one to get the others’ hand down on the table wins the title of Arm Wrestling Master! Ready… Set… Arm Wrestle!” She pulled her hand of quickly and Hunk and Shiro were steadfast, both of them straining to down the other’s arm. Lance rooted for his best friend, voice only getting louder when Hunk managed to slam Shiro’s hand down onto the table.

“Fuck yeah, my man!” he applauded and collected his winnings from the space between him and Pidge. “We’re rich, Hunk, we’re rich!”  
Hunk whooped, flexing his arms in victory. Shiro grinned, leaning back in his chair with a humorous shine in his eyes. Yeah, he might have let Hunk win, but he didn’t need to know that.

Pidge started complaining about losing her hard-earned money when she whipped around quickly and looked at Keith. The paladin stilled in his seat, acutely aware of the sharp attention focused him.

“Okay, new round this time Keith and Lance,” she announced, throwing more money onto the table with a Cheshire grin spreading across her face. Keith was sure her head was going to snap in half with how wide it got. “Double or nothing.” 

Just as expected, Lance rose to the possibility of doubling his loot. Oh man, if he won that meant that their next trip to the space mall, he could treat himself like a king. 

“Alright, Keithy-boy, jump in let’s do this. Papa’s gotta get a new pair of shoes,” he said and rolled his shoulder, stretching. Keith frowned.

“No, this is stupid.”

“Don’t be a pussy man, come on,” Lance goaded, sitting in the chair once occupied by Hunk. He put his elbow on the table and held his hand up, wiggling both his fingers and eyebrows. Keith rolled his eyes and got up from the safety and comfort of his corner to sit in Shiro’s empty seat. 

“Fine, whatever, don’t cry when you lose.”

“Oh sweetheart, you’re going to be the one crying when I’m done with you.”

Keith’s eyes widened and he swallowed around the lump suddenly blocking his airway. What the fuck, why the hell would Lance say something like that. He wiped his sweaty hand off on his jeans and mirrored Lance’s position. Pidge looked between them, the smile on her face turning almost maniacal. She brought their hands together and placed hers on top. Keith bristled slightly at the contact, face and neck flushing a little. 

“Alright losers, same rules as last time. No playing dirty and last man standing winsGO,” she said quickly and pulled her hand back. Immediately the two boys were pushing their strength against each other, almost evenly matched.

“Starting to feel it yet, Kogane because I’m not.”

“In your dreams.”

“Is that a promise?” 

Keith faltered, losing his composure slightly. It was enough of a pause that Lance was able to take advantage of the distraction and threw their hands down onto the table, Keith’s landing with a loud thud.

The room got quiet, no one actually believing that Lance won, not even Lance himself. He looked up at the figure in front of him.

“Keith?” he questioned. The one in question had his eyes trained on their hands intertwined together. He moved slightly, Lance letting go enough that Keith could move his fingertips up, gently brushing against the brown skin of his wrist. “K..Keith? Buddy are you okay?” 

The concern lacing his tone was enough to shake the other from his thoughts and violet eyes snapped up to meet blue. 

“Yeah. Yeah I’m fine. Congrats on your win,” he uttered and got up, leaving the room for the second time that day. That awkward air from earlier was back until Pidge clicked her tongue and threw her money at Lance.

“I fucking hate you right now.”

Lance offered a toothy smile and stuffed his pockets with his hard earned riches.

 

***

 

Later that evening was their weekly team bonding exercise where they all gathered in the lounge and turned on whatever old Altean movie that Allura swore up and down was a classic. They took their normal seats, each with a bowl of imitation popcorn that Hunk managed to create after 4 months of trial and error. 

Lance was sitting next to Keith, hyper aware of the small pillow wall that shorter paladin had built between them. He didn’t understand what was happening between them as of late, but he honestly wasn’t going to complain. Lance has been harboring a carefully guarded secret crush on Keith and he was mentally cataloging recent interactions for later when it was just him and his hand. 

“Need more pillows?” he asked with what he hoped looked like an easy smile. Keith grunted and dug into his popcorn, turning his attention to the screen as Hunk pressed play on the movie.

The movie dragged on and they were finally about half way through but holy shit, it’s been a trying 90 minutes. It was boring as hell and everyone was struggling to keep concentration knowing that Allura would excitedly ask them about it later. Keith had started feeling warm and flushed again about half an hour ago, slowly moving closer and closer to Lance, pillow wall be damned. He brought his arm up to circle through Lance’s, happy for the cool skin against his. 

Lance startled at the sudden touch and looking down. Was Keith snuggling with him? What? He chewed on his lip, wondering if he should say something or just let him be. He fought internally for a few minutes until Keith pressed up against him a little more and literally purred. Keith Kogane, half Galran and super badass extraordinaire paladin of the Red Lion, purred. Lance blushed, feeling hot sparks prickle under his skin where they touched. 

Keith shifted again this time pressing his cheek into Lance’s bare shoulder. Thank god Lance wore a tank top that night, Keith didn’t know what he’d do if he was wearing a sweater. Take it off probably. Lance just felt so good against his warm skin and he smelled absolutely amazing after his shower earlier. Keith wondered briefly if he tasted like how he smelt and carefully moved to push his face into Lance’s neck.

“Keith!” he squeaked, pulling away quickly. The other’s looked over at the unexpected noise, watching as Keith was practically rubbing himself against Lance. The blue paladin was trying his best to not get smothered by the sudden cat in his midst. “Shiro, someone help!” 

Shiro stood up from his blanket cocoon and extracted Keith from Lance with a frown, easily holding him under his arm like a football. 

“Hey are you okay? Are you feeling alright?” he asked and shifted him a little. Keith shook his head quickly.

“No, it’s hot. It’s so hot, Shiro, put me down I need Lance,” he struggled against Shiro’s hold, reaching for the other boy. Lance blinked owlishly, trying to figure out the situation. Yeah, Lance Jr. was into this but Keith was obviously out of his mind. 

“Maybe we should get Allura and Coran,” he suggested. Shiro nodded in agreement.

 

***

 

Keith was sat on the examination table, grouchy and uncomfortable. He felt like he had a fever and his skin was starting to itch all over and he was hard, why the fuck was he so hard. He watched as Coran flipped through a large book in front of him and comparing the information on the holoscreen with the written text.

“Ah yes,” he said after a few minutes, finding what he was looking for. “It seems young Keith here is on Cycle. It’s a common Galran bodily function.”

“Cycle?” Keith echoed, doing his best to focus on the words being said to him and the other two.

“Yes, a Cycle. Once every five Deca-phoebs after they go through puberty, both male and female Galra systems release an excess of what you humans would equate with oxytocin.” Coran spun in his chair to face Keith and held his eye open to study the purple iris’ in front of him. His pupils were blown, color barely gracing the rims. “It can last anywhere from three to five Quintants depending on if he’s able to find a suitable mate within the time frame. If not, the symptoms can last longer but will fade within a few  
Movements or so.” 

“How long is a Movement?” Lance asked and looked at Shiro who just shrugged unhelpfully. 

“So Keith is fine otherwise?” 

Coran twirled his mustache between his thumb and forefinger, nodding.

“Right as the rains on planet Zoran!” Lance also didn’t know what that meant but he really wasn’t about to ask just in case it was something strange. Instead, he went over to Keith and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“At least you’re okay, man. I mean aside from this…Bicycle thing.” Keith shifted under Lance’s touch, leaning against it, clearly wanting more. Shiro sighed for the thirtieth time today.

“Thanks, Coran, we’ll take it from here,” he said, dismissing the Altean. Coran smiled and left the three paladins to contemplate the situation they were currently swimming in. Lance was the first to talk.

“Should we tell the others?” 

Shiro was quiet for a few seconds and then shook his head. 

“No, this isn’t any of their business.” He observed with consideration at how Keith was mewling against Lance, trying to press together any available skin. Lance bit his lip, unsure of how to handle the matter at hand. “If Keith is going to be um… in Cycle until he finds a mate, I think we should try to manage this as discreetly as possible.” Lance shuddered when Keith’s mouth made home on his neck. He turned wide eyes to Shiro, looking for help again. 

“I…I mean all we have to do is find him a mate right?” he stuttered, trying not to enjoy the feeling of lips on his touch starved skin. Shiro raised his eyebrows and cleared his throat.

“I actually think Keith found him,” he smiled apologetically. Lance groaned, refusing to come to terms with this. 

“I can’t be his mate, that’s like… Keith isn’t even in his right mind! What if we get down and dirty and when its all over, he throws me out of an airlock?!” He bit back a moan as Keith sucked a wet purple mark onto his skin, licking gently at the bruise after. Shiro shook his head.

“I’m pretty sure he’s made his decision, Lance. If he tries to toss you out afterwards, let us know and we’ll come rescue you,” he chuckled. “Just make sure he keeps hydrated okay?” 

With that, Shiro left the room, leaving the two boys alone. Lance gulped and looked at Keith.

“Heyyyy, buddy, you doing good?” 

Keith nodded, sliding a hand under Lance’s shirt, palming against his abs. God, he felt like cold water on a hot day, it was amazing. Keith licked at the bronze skin again, feeling hard and needy and this was getting ridiculous, he needed Lance like yesterday.

“Room, please,” he begged, grinding against the taller boy. Lance groaned.

“You’re killing me, Smalls.” Keith pulled away with a question on his face. Lance shook his head. “Nevermind. Yeah, let’s get going, I guess. We can’t really do much here.”

 

***

 

Keith was attached to Lance’s side for the duration of the walk back to their quarters, hands going everywhere and touching everything he could. Lance almost tripped a few times when nimble fingers trailed too close to the bulge straining in his jeans. 

“You’re room or my room?”

“Mine.” 

They somehow made it to Keith’s room in one piece, both of them barely holding it together. Keith fumbled with the hand scanner, opening the door and pushing Lance in. Lance worried his lip. 

“Look, Keith. I know—” He was cut off by soft lips suddenly against his. 

“Mm, finally,” Keith groaned, tugging at Lance’s bottom lip. He looped his arms around his neck and turned his head slightly to deepen the kiss. Lance complied, happy to let Keith taste him. He tangled his hands into the dark mullet and pulled his head back slightly. 

“I need to know this is really what you want. I don’t…” he hesitated, searching Keith’s eyes for any sort of doubt. “I don’t want us to regret this in the morning.”

Keith groaned and gyrated against Lance, pulling him back in.

“Do you know how much I fucking jerk off thinking about you?” he hissed, breath hot against Lance’s lips. “Especially after a battle, god, fuck, the way your voice sounds when you’re commanding, the way you fight, you’re so fluid, Lance, so graceful. I cum saying your name like a prayer while I have three fingers shoved up my ass.”

Lance stood there gaping like a fish. That was seriously the last thing he ever imagined Keith saying but goddamn if it wasn’t the hottest thing he’s ever heard. Yeah, okay, Lance was convinced that this was consensual now. 

“Jesus, Keith,” he breathed, brain finally catching up with the rest of him. Keith smirked, eyes hooded and dark. 

“So are you going to give me what I want or not?” 

Lance was barely able to get through a nod before Keith dropped to his knees and started to mouth at the obscene bulge under his jeans. His mouth was hot against the fabric, licking a stripe along the length. Deft fingers reached up to undo the button and the zipper, gripping them both and pulling them down in one motion, forcing a startled gasp out of Lance as the cold air made contact with his thighs. Keith blinked and pulled back a little when his dick bounced out in front of him, thick and weeping.

Holy shit, Lance was huge. He couldn’t stop the moan that made its way out and god, he couldn’t wait to have that in him. 

Keith peppered soft kisses along Lance’s thighs, grinning when the cock in front of him twitched. 

“How the fuck were you hiding this in your pants, let alone your paladin armor?” he asked and licked his palm, wrapping it around the shaft and giving it a couple of experimental strokes. Lance hissed and shook his head.

“It’s a little bit of work but it mostly stays under the waist band,” he explained, face a bright red and breath coming out in little huffs.

Keith made a noncommittal noise but his lips to the tip of the head anyway. He worked his way down, giving small kitten licks every now and then, pumping his hand slowly. Lance’s fingers gripped loosely into soft, black hair, petting him and letting out noises that filled Keith with a glowing sense of pride. He brought his other hand up to cup Lance’s balls, giving them a soft squeeze and smiled when he heard a sharp intake of air come from above him.

“Keith, please,” he begged. Keith looked up, making eye contact as he pushed the head past his lips, feeling a glob of precum dribble out onto his tongue. It was his turn to moan, relishing the heady taste. He bobbed his head, only able to take about half of the thick cock in but he used his hand to make up for the rest of it. That itchy feeling started again under Keith’s skin, making him move faster, impatient to get what he wanted. These stupid Galra hormones are going to be the death of him.

Lance started shaking above him, fingers tightening in his hair. Keith closed his eyes and hummed, hollowing his cheeks as he dragged his tongue against the vein underneath during an upward pull. His other hand dipped down behind Lance’s balls and he stroked a finger against the perineum, dragging up between his ass cheeks slightly.  
Lance growled above him and pulled Keith away roughly. His pupils were huge, taking up all but a sliver of shining blue that rimmed its edges. 

“Keith, you’re going to run me dry, man,” he stated coarsely. Keith smiled, a little punchdrunk. He palmed his own dick, sighing at the relief that came with the pressure. Lance examined the red paladin with thoughtful consideration. He crouched down and placed a gentle hand on the back of Keith’s neck, thumbing softly where the hair met skin. Keith closed the space between them before Lance even knew what was happening and took him into a hungry kiss, taking advantage of the surprise and forcing his tongue in. Lance whined as he tasted himself on Keith, one hand sliding around his waist and the other going down to palm at Keith’s dick. 

“Let’s get you out of these clothes, hmm?”

Keith nodded frantically, immediately getting up and stripping down with almost no grace. He looked down at Lance, waiting for him to do the same, hunger evident in his eyes. Lance chuckled slightly and removed the rest of his clothes, barely getting his sock off completely before Keith was back on him again.

“I need you,” he panted and sucked a dark mark into brown skin. “Lance, please, please.” 

Lance’s hands were gentle against Keith’s back, stroking up and down. 

“I know, I know, it’s okay. I’m here, baby, shhh,” he soothed. “Go lie on the bed for me, okay? I’m going to get some stuff from the bathroom.”

Lance pulled away from him and made his way to the bathroom, looking for supplies. After taking a quick look around, he grabbed a couple of towels and some wipes and went back into the bedroom.

“Hey, you didn’t have any lube so I do—“ Lance looked up from the items in his arms and stopped short, eyes almost bugging out of his head. Keith was lying on the bed, back arched and hand languidly stroking his dick. His sweaty bangs were plastered to his head and the soft moans falling from his mouth were music to Lance’s ears. This was better than any fantasy he’s ever had and jesus fuck, this scene alone was going to his wet dream for the next few years. 

“Fuck, look at you, sweetheart. You’re beautiful like this.” Lance put the wipes on the bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed, leaning over him. Keith’s breath came out quicker as his hand sped up. Lance bent down and pressed soft kisses to his shoulder, trailing down his arm and over to his chest while he moved Keith gently to put the towels under him. 

Keith felt like he was on fire. Every contact point between him and Lance sparked and glowed, sending fireworks through his system. The part of him that was still coherent reminded him that Lance hadn’t even gotten his hands on him yet, they’ve barely even done anything. This needed to move faster, he felt like he was going to die if Lance wasn’t in him in the next 10 seconds. 

“Lance,” he reminded, a sense of urgency coating his voice. The boy above him hummed and sucked a nipple into his mouth, rolling his tongue around it. Keith keened, back arching off the bed again. Holy shit, he didn’t even know that was a sensitive spot. Lance grinned and did it again, bringing his other hand up to tweak the other one. Within the next minute, Keith was a panting mess, coming apart at the seams and needing release. Lance moved from next to him, crawling to the end of the bed and scooting up until he was between his legs. He leaned back down and attached his mouth to Keith’s neck, licking and sucking slowly, taking his time. 

This was too much, Keith was so oversensitive and his cock was so hard. He moved his hips up, a deep purr coming from his belly as his dick slid against Lance’s abs, leaving behind a trail of precum over the ridges. 

“You remind me of my cat back at home,” Lance said casually, hands roaming down his sides and making a home on sharp hips. “He was a black cat and hated everything and everyone except my mom.” Keith groaned and pushed Lance up.

“For the love of god, can you not mention your mom while we’re getting ready to fuck. I swear, Lance I don’t know why I have a goddamn crush on you,” he growled, snarl stuck on his face in disbelief. Lance paused and blinked. 

“Wait, you really have a crush on me?” he asked dubiously. Keith rolled his eyes.

“Yes? I don’t just jerk off to anyone on the ship. Why would I tell you that earlier if I fucking didn’t?” His patience was wearing thin. He really, really needed this to move along. 

“I don’t know, I thought you were just trying to get me to screw you,” he mumbled, face turning crimson. Instead of answering, Keith just pulled him down into a kiss. It wasn’t harsh like their previous ones but more exploratory and gentle. Keith hummed when Lance broke away. “Well, if it’s any consolidation, I like you too.”

Lance went back in, trailing kisses down the pale throat, down his chest and around his belly button, dipping his tongue in as his hand wrapped around Keith’s dripping cock. Keith shivered, grinding up into the tight grip, wanting more. Lance pressed his member against his cheek, lips moving against it as he spoke.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve given a blowjob, you tell me if I’m doing something you don’t like, okay?” He waited for Keith to acknowledge he heard him and went to work, sliding his lips over the head and giving an experimental suck, squeezing his hand just slightly. 

“A..Ah!” Keith grunted, biting his lip and bucking up roughly. Lance blinked up at him.

“Is this your first blowjob?” he asked. “Are you a virigin?”

Keith shook his head.

“No, b..but it’s been awhile for me too okay? I’m sensitive, Lance.”

A laugh tore from the blue paladin and Keith frowned. There was absolutely no reason to laugh, how fucking rude.

“Yeah, okay Mr. Sensitive. Remember, just let me know if I do something wrong, alright?” He couldn’t stop another huff of laughter as he ducked his head down and sucked one of Keith’s balls into his mouth. Lance’s hands didn’t know what to touch first so they just roamed, eventually sliding around his waist and grabbing handfuls of Keith’s round ass. Hot damn, these things were soft, how did he manage that? 

He licked back up the length of the throbbing cock and sunk back down, taking it all in on the first go.

“Lance!” Keith shouted, hands gripping the sheets tightly. Lance gave a hard suck, tongue pressing up against the underside. He let his eyes slide close as he held Keith there for a few seconds, letting the tip rub against the back of his throat. He pulled his head up and slid back down again, pressing his nose into the course hairs at the base. Keith was starting to squirm, almost overwhelmed by the hot heat around him and Lance pulled back up to catch his breath. 

“You taste so good, Keith,” he commented, one hand going back up to steady his dick and another slid softly between his cheeks. Lance froze and repeated the motion, finger stopping on the hard plastic nestled in Keith’s ass. “Is…Is this…” 

Keith’s face burned bright and he looked away, refusing to make eye contact. Lance rubbed against the object again and pushed against it, watching with rapt fascination as Keith’s hips bucked up involuntarily, letting his dick smear precum against his cheek during the movement. Lance’s grin turned feral.

“You little shit.” 

Lance sat up on his knees, pulling at Keith’s legs so the ankles sat on his shoulders, giving him a full view of the blushing paladin under him. He groaned at the sight of hard blue plastic sitting pretty between pale flesh. 

“Go on, baby. Tell me the story about this,” he coaxed and maneuvered his own dick so the thick length of it was placed between Keith’s balls. He gave a tentative thrust, eyes darkening when Keith moaned at the friction between their cocks.

“I…I…” he tried, almost speechless. 

“Come on, Keith. Tell me.” Lance pushed his hips forward again, this time moving at a steady pace. He watched with hooded eyes, grinning at the glowing pride he felt when he realized the size difference between their dicks was bigger than he originally thought. He could probably use this as ammo in a future argument. 

“I’ve, ahh, I’ve been so hot these past few days and I…” Soft pants were coming from his lips as he tried to get the words out. “During our last trip to the space mall, I was ahh, Lanceee, I was able to get some toys and these past few days, I have had one in me to relieve some of the pressure I’ve been feeling.”

Lance couldn’t stop his hands from gripping harder on Keith’s waist as he listened to what he was saying. Fingernails dug red crescents into skin at the thought of him walking around with a fucking plug lodged in his ass. 

“So that means that during our battle with the Galra.” Keith nodded. “During our talks with Shiro and the team.” Keith nodded again, closing his eyes in embarrassment. “And even during our group movie night? You’re fucking telling me that you’ve practically been getting yourself off in front of the whole team all day?”

Lance couldn’t believe it. At this point, his movements have stopped altogether, and Keith was starting to complain. Finally, he snapped out of it and leant down, face inches from his fellow paladin. He spoke slowly, voice low and dangerous.

“You kinky fuck. Is that what you’re into Keith?” He started moving again, this time slower than before. Keith’s eyes opened and almost crossed with how close Lance was. He blinked, startled. 

Lance’s eyes were blown, face contorted into a wild smirk. His breath was hot against Keith’s skin as he leant down and bit at his plump bottom lip. Jesus Christ why was that such a turn on. 

Keith whined, humping up into Lance’s dick, trying to get him to go faster. 

“Please, please, please,” he begged.

“Or what. What’ll you do if I don’t fuck you, Keith?” Lance turned his head to the side as he studied his face carefully, thoughtfully. He brought his hand up from his hip and pinched his nipple hard, not letting go as Keith screamed beneath him, panting harshly as his cock pulsed, leaking out a steady stream of precum, eyes wide. Bingo.

“Mm, you sound so good. You gonna beg for me, honey?” He tweaked his nipple again and then rubbed it soothingly after a few moments. “You want my cock in you? Want me to fuck you into the mattress so hard that you can’t walk tomorrow?” Keith’s mouth was moving but barely any sound came out. “I need words, baby, I need to hear you say them.” Keith was breathing heavily, hands clawing at Lance’s back. Lance snapped his tongue, not happy with that response. 

Keith felt like he was thrown onto the surface of the sun as Lance pulled away from him, look of disgust on his face. Sick disappointment pooled low in his gut, suddenly afraid that he might leave. 

“You little whore,” Lance snapped, hand pressing down on Keith’s lower stomach, pushing him effectively down into the mattress. “Maybe I’ll go get someone else then since you don’t want my dick, huh? Maybe you want Shiro to pound into you. I bet you our glorious team leader would make a fantastic lay.” 

Keith shook his head vigorously.

“No!” he spoke up, wanting the honey brown skin on him again. His eyes were drawn down when Lance started stroking his own dick, long fingers curled around the thick of it and squeezing as he moved up. Keith’s mouth started watering. 

“So you do want me to split you open with my fat cock?” Keith could almost cry, he wanted It so bad. 

“Yes!” 

“You want me to fuck you so hard the team can hear you screaming my name?”

“God, yes, please, Lance.”

“Say you’re mine.” 

Keith looked up at the sudden command, making eye contact.

“Say it, Keith.” 

“I’m… I’m yours.”

Lance growled, ripping out the plug and immediately replacing it with three fingers, almost surprised at how easily they slid in. 

“Already so loose and willing to take me.” Lance looked at the plug in his other hand and cursed. “This thing is huge, Keith, where the fuck did you say you got it?” 

Keith was squirming at the feeling of Lance’s fingers inside of him, stretching him out, working him open.

“I…I got it at the space mall, there was a sort of…ah, right there, mmm… sort of adult shop? That’s not even my biggest one,” he confessed, eyes screwed up in pleasure. Lance scissored his fingers, looking for that one spot, wide grin spreading across his face when Keith tensed up and shouted, tearing the sheets under him. He pressed against the bundle of nerves again, massaging it wickedly. 

Keith was breathless, sucking in air as pleasure sparked through his body, making it hard to breathe, hard to see, hard to hear. He moved his hand down to give himself some relief and sobbed when Lance smacked his hand away.

“No touching. I want you to come just from my cock,” he demanded and pressed harshly into his prostate again. Keith’s vision was getting blurry, blackening around the edges. He was close to the edge and was getting frustrated that he couldn’t climb over the wall. He needed more.

“Lance, I’m ready, please,” he tried.

“Ready for what?” the other said, pulling his fingers out and bringing them up to his mouth, licking them off. Keith’s brain short circuited as he watched Lance suck in his fingers one by one, cleaning them off of any remaining lube that Keith had used for the plug. 

“I…um…” he said lamely, thoughts on hold. Lance made a content noise and pulled his fingers out of his mouth. Broad palms stroked Keith’s legs as he waited for an answer. “I want… Please Lance, please.” 

Lance hummed in consideration. 

“Alright, baby. Where’s this lube that I know you have?” He bit down on the soft part of Keith’s thigh, sucking dark hickeys into it. Keith weakly pointed to his bedside table.

“Bottom drawer.”

Lance nodded but didn’t stop marking Keith. His mouth went up his leg and to his hips, taking his time to lick the purpling marks after each onslaught. 

It took him a few minutes to make it up to Keith’s neck and by the time he got there, the boy under him was shaking and moaning, overstimulated again. He sat back up, satisfied with his work. Lance reached over and dug around in the drawer, finally finding what he was looking for and brought out the bright blue bottle. 

“Why is everything you own the same shade of blue?” he questioned, noting that it was the same color as the plug that sat discarded in the sheets. 

“It’s the color of your eyes,” Keith responded flatly, grinding his hips up into air. Lance flushed, pink coming up from his chest to dust his cheeks. Oh.

Lance shook the bottle a little and squirted some of the cool gel into his palm, taking a second to rub it between his hands to warm it up. He grabbed his dick, giving it a few pumps to get himself ready and moved back between Keith’s legs, pressing the head against the fluttering hole. 

“You ready, Keith?” Lance asked, giving Keith one more time to back out. Relief swept through him when Keith nodded and covered his eyes with his forearm. Lance took in a quick breath and slowly pushed in, stopping a third of the way to let him get used to his size. He didn’t know if he was gonna make it all the way in, Keith was already squeezing hotly around him, trying to pull him in more. 

“More, I’m ready for more,” he insisted, pushing against Lance. He nodded and pushed in gently, taking a break every once in a while. After a few minutes, he was seated all the way in, hips flush with the backs of Keith’s thighs. Keith keened, flexing his stomach a little. He felt so, so full, it was fantastic. 

“God, look at you. You look so good on my cock,” he said harshly and began to move, pulling all the way out before slowly pushing back in. 

They quickly settled into rhythm, Lance holding Keith’s legs on his shoulders as his hips pounded into him. Pleasure was taking Keith apart slowly, dick bobbing and leaking as Lance moved them both. 

“Harder, Lance. I need it harder,” Keith said.

“Mmm, don’t want to hurt you,” Lance mumbled as he pressed kisses to Keith’s calf. The red paladin frowned. 

“What, don’t think you can take it?” He bet if it turned into a competition, he’d get what he wanted and, by the way Lance’s eyes snapped to him, he was right.

“Is this too boring for you, Kogane?” he fumed. “You need to be snapped in half, hmm?” Lance pulled out and roughly flipped Keith over onto his stomach. Keith grinned and wiggled his ass, pushing it up a little, presenting it like a gift. Lance groaned from behind him and grabbed his ass cheeks spreading them. Keith gasped when he felt the flat of Lance’s tongue slide against his hole once before it was replaced by the head of his dick and then suddenly all of it. 

“Better? Is this what you want?” Lance thrusted roughly into Keith, fingers digging into the ample meat of his cheeks. “Christ, you were made for this, you were made for fucking.”  
The room was filled with wet slaps and harsh breathing as Lance pushed Keith harder into the mattress. He leaned down, biting at the back of his neck, arms wrapping around his waist to hold him closer. The new position let him get deeper in and a pleased noise left his throat as Keith screamed and swore, pleasure building to its breaking point. Lance made it his life’s mission to keep hitting that spot deep inside the paladin under him, wanting more of those beautiful noises. 

It wasn’t long before Lance’s hips were losing rhythm, sweat dripping from his nose. 

“I’m close, Keith,” he warned, pressing his lips to his sweaty hair. Keith nodded, pushing back against Lance and flexing his ass, gripping him tight and holding him in. Lance howled, biting down on the soft muscle between neck in shoulder as he came hard into the pliant body under him, grinding down, trying to get deeper.

The combination of Lance biting down and his member pulsing thick, hot cum into him was too much. Keith came, screaming Lance’s name into the mattress as his cock jumped, cum painting the towels. In the back of his mind, he was grateful Lance put them there earlier. It really would have been a mess otherwise.

Labored breathing evened out as the two boys lied there, trying to collect themselves. Lance eventually pulled out, grimacing as his dick pulled some cum along with it. He reached over and grabbed some of the wipes, cleaning himself off first then gently cleaning Keith’s hole. A small protest stopped him.

“No,” Keith mumbled weakly, shaking his head. Lance frowned in confusion.

“No?” he repeated.

“Put the plug back.” 

Lance groaned, dick making a valiant effort to harden again against his will. 

“Jeeze, you really are a kinky little thing aren’t you?” he teased but complied. He cleaned the plug off with the wipe, lubed it up again and carefully replaced it. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the flat base of it before we went back up and lied down next to Keith. He wrapped long arms around his waist and brought him in, cuddling a little. Keith hummed, happy with the arrangement. He shifted a little and brought Lance’s hand down to where he felt a slight pressure in his lower stomach. 

“Look, you can feel it,” he mused, pressing the hand in. Lance groaned, hips grinding involuntarily into Keith’s ass as he understood what he meant. Lance came enough that he could feel a small pouch that formed. 

“That’s the fucking hottest thing I’ve ever done in my life,” Lance commented, eyes closing and a lazy smile spreading. Keith turned around to face him, pressing up close. 

“Thank you,” he said shyly. “Thank you for helping me; I’m sorry it had to happen this way. I am feeling a lot better, though.” Lance stroked his hair, letting the silence hold them for a while.

“I know you didn’t know until today, but I would literally do anything for you, Keith,” he said and brought him into a kiss. “I’m sorry too that the circumstances weren’t better, but I’m happy it happened, regardless.” A bright smile lit up Lance’s face and Keith felt any doubt he had melt away just then. 

“Maybe we could go on a proper date soon,” he suggested, in awe at the way the light was bouncing off of Lance’s glowing features. 

“Anything for you.”

 

***

 

The next day was a flurry of questions from the team after the pair walked into the dining hall and Pidge slammed her fork down onto the table, pointing out the dark hickeys that painted Keith’s neck and arms. Keith blushed, almost furious at the sudden attention and pushed Lance over, screaming about his lack of subtly. All Lance could do was laugh as Keith huffed and limped awkwardly to his seat.


End file.
